


Ha sido el perro, lo juro

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Corgis, Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Cuando Jihoon regresó a casa, lo último que esperaba encontrar era el caos en el que se había convertido su salón. Parecía que un huracán había arrasado con todo, pero no había sido culpa de Seokmin, había sido el perro y el lo juraba firmemente.#Fictober2019: Día 7. Corgi





	Ha sido el perro, lo juro

La casa estaba completamente desordenada. Los cojines habían acabado desperdigados por el suelo, los papeles habían quedado esparcidos por su despacho y no había rincón donde no encontrase algún calcetín roto. Las cortinas, los sofás, las camas y cualquier superficie de fácil acceso habían quedado manchada de barro. Mirasen dónde mirasen solo veían caos. Era como si un huracán se hubiese generado en el interior de su piso, rompiendo botellas de cristal y su jarrón favorito. Lo peor fue ver que dos tazas de la colección que estaban haciendo con tanto esmero estaban destrozadas. Había una por cada lugar al que viajaban y ahora, Tokyo y Brujas estaban hechas añicos.

— ¡SEOKMIIIIIIN! —Gritó, tan enfadado que temió alarmar a los vecinos. Ni siquiera la mano de Chan en su brazo pudo calmarle—. ¡LEE SEOKMIN, VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN Y LA QUIERO YA!

— Bueno, no es lo más extraño que nos hemos encontrado al volver a casa —Dijo Chan en voz baja, rascándose la cabeza mientras trataba de no mirar las plumas desperdigadas por el suelo y que se parecían demasiado a las que rellenaban su edredón. 

Su otro compañero de piso tenía razón. Nada superaría el día que llegaron y se encontraron a su amigo teniendo algún tipo de sexo apoteósico con un trapecista mientras colgaban del techo con las telas de yoga de Chan. Aún no había sido capaz de recuperarse de aquella escena. La imagen había quedado grabada en su retina y cuando cerraba los ojos podía verlo como si estuviese sucediendo de nuevo. Sin embargo, nada de lo que había ocurrido durante los cinco años que llevaban viviendo juntos había dejado su hogar tan destrozado.

— Hey, hola ¿Ya habéis llegado? —Preguntó Seokmin riendo incómodo mientras se acercaba al salón.

— No, somos hologramas, no te jode —Le soltó mirándole con los brazos en jarras y los ojos entrecerrados por el enfado.

— Mirad, hay una explicación para todo esto… —Empezó a decir al mismo tiempo que daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás preparado para correr si la situación lo requería—. Sí, veréis… —Se rascó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor buscando las palabras adecuadas—. No he sido yo, ha sido el perro, lo juro —Levantó los brazos para resguardarse del cojín que Jihoon le lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Qué perro, idiota? No tenemos perr… —Un ladrido se escuchó en algún lugar del pasillo y los recién llegados giraron la cabeza en su dirección—. Seokmin, dime que no has hecho lo que creo que has hecho…

Su amigo abrió la boca, pero no llegó a decir nada. Un pequeño corgi apareció corriendo, lanzándose sobre sus pies para morderlos juguetonamente. Chan comenzó a reír al ver la cara de estupor en su rostro y pocos minutos después el culpable de la situación le siguió. Su mirada airada se posó en cada uno antes de regresar al perro y agacharse para observarle mejor. Necesitaba alejarlo de los cordones de sus zapatos antes de que los destrozase. Disimuló una pequeña sonrisa cuando su pequeña lengua rozó su mano antes de acariciar la cabeza contra ella pidiendo mimos. Incapaz de controlarse, pero sin querer perder la autoridad que tenía como dueño de aquel lugar, lo levantó en brazos con una expresión muy seria.

— Tienes menos de cinco minutos para explicarnos por qué has traído un perro a casa.

— No es un perro cualquiera, Jihoon —Se excusó Seokmin señalando al animal que se recostaba en su brazo como si fuese la cama más cómoda del mundo—. Es el perro de la reina.

— El perro de la reina —Repitió con incredulidad—. ¿Tú te crees que soy tonto?

— El dueño de su madre no podía hacerse cargo de más perros y regaló a los cachorros, pero este pequeñín tan dulce no encontraba a nadie ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo solo? Mira que carita ¿No crees que es buena idea que tengamos compañía?

Jihoon levantó al perro para mirarle a los ojos, encontrándose con una mirada brillante y una cola que se movía sin control de un lado a otro. Recibió un lametazo y toda su fachada se derrumbó. Empezó a reírse dejando que el perro se divirtiese con su rostro y cuando se cansó, lo dejó otra vez en el suelo. Cerró los ojos para controlarse antes de mirar a Chan que se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no le importaba quedarse con el perro, después se giró de nuevo hacia Seokmin.

— Está bien, podemos quedárnoslo, pero tienes que recoger todo esto —Su amigo imitó el saludo militar asintiendo con fuerza—. Ahora

Dos semanas después, el pequeño corgi se había ganado el corazón de los tres compañeros y solía correr de una habitación a otra buscando el cariño de sus dueños. Habían establecido un turno para pasearlo y darle de comer que viniese bien con sus horarios de trabajo, pero Chan era el único encargado de llevarlo al veterinario. Ese día, el menor de los tres había tenido una emergencia en el trabajo y debía quedarse más horas que de costumbre. Jihoon, que había salido antes de lo habitual como si el destino supiese que lo necesitaba, recogió a su chico favorito de la casa y lo llevó a por sus vacunas. Era la primera vez que iba al veterinario, aunque solía pasar frente a la puerta cuando volvía después del trabajo y permanecía más minutos de los que le gusta reconocer viendo las fotos de animales que tenían colgadas en el escaparate. Era una colección de recuerdos de sus pacientes con frases de los dueños en agradecimiento por el buen trabajo y algunas eran tan divertidas que no podía evitar mirar.

— Buenas tardes —Saludó al hombre que había en la recepción. Era mucho más alto que él, con el pelo negro bien cortado y una sonrisa que se curvaba hacia la derecha. Tenía un aura cargada de misterio que le volvía aún atractivo y Jihoon, demasiado débil ante ese tipo de energía, se quedó sin voz—. T-tenía… —Carraspeó para controlar el tono de su voz—. Tenía una cita en quince minutos para…

— Buenas tardes, Stella ¿Verdad? —Preguntó mientras salía a su encuentro y le acariciaba las orejas. La pequeña traidora se dejó masajear mostrando su estómago y sacando su lengua—. Si me das un minuto estoy con vosotros en seguida —Volvió a sonreírle consiguiendo que sus piernas se convirtiesen en gelatina y tuviese que apoyarse disimuladamente en el mostrador. «Te doy uno y todos los minutos que quieras si sigues mirándome asú», pensó sin dejar de observarle con disimulo.

— Es bueno saberlo —Se rio el veterinario y Jihoon, cerrando los ojos avergonzado, supo que había hablado en voz alta sin darse cuenta—. Porque no me importaría tomarme un café y para eso necesitaremos muchos más minutos —Le guiñó un ojo antes de perderse en el interior de la clínica para preparar lo que necesitaba.

Una hora y media después, Jihoon regresó a casa con el pequeño corgi bien cuidado y el número personal de Seungcheol en el bolsillo. Dudó en llamarle más veces de las que querría admitir, pero Chan y Seokmin lograron convencerle al final. Lo que significaba que le habían quitado el teléfono sin darle tiempo a protestar y le enviaron un mensaje pidiéndole una cita fuera del trabajo. No quiso mirar el teléfono en todo el día hasta que por la noche fue incapaz de soportarlo más y lo desbloqueó, encontrándose con la bonita sorpresa de que la respuesta había sido afirmativa.

Unos días después tuvo lugar la esperada cita, pero no fue como esperaba. El joven veterinario se comportó como un caballero de otra época y lo dejó en su casa antes de que diesen las doce, asegurándose de que llegaba con seguridad. No hubo besos más allá de uno en el dorso de la mano, tampoco hubo sábanas desordenadas ni cristales empañados. Incluso su forma de hablar era extraña como si no perteneciese allí y aún no se hubiese acostumbrado a los coches. Podía jurar que en un momento le había oído exclamar que todo era mucho más fácil cuando se viajaba a caballo.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que hizo que dejase de aparecer por la clínica y rechazase todas sus llamadas. La forma en la que le miraba le daba escalofríos, tenía la sensación de que era un depredador acechando a su presa. El brillo que escondían sus ojos le daban la impresión de que algo se escondía en su interior, como si fuesen dos almas atrapadas en el mismo cuerpo. Choi Seungcheol escondía un secreto tan oscuro que Jihoon temía descubrirlo.

Pensó, iluso, que sería capaz de huir de un cazador y no pensó que el destino tenía planes para él. No importaba lo mucho que corriese, su corazón ya había sido atrapado y solo era cuestión de tiempo que acabase siendo devorado.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto iba a ser soft, lo juro, pero no sé qué ha pasado al final. Bueno, lo importante es que tenía una historia con "Corgi", la cosa más extraña que me ha tocado escribir nunca, pero un reto muy interesante. 
> 
> Jihoon ha caído en la trampa, a ver qué le pasa. Como siempre, cada personaje tendrá más relatos. Es lo que hará más fácil que sean fanfics de Seventeen relacionados entre sí, repitiendo parejas en otras etapas de su vida.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
